


谁占了霍家大宅 Who Took Over My House

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, 汉武, 西汉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 河西之战结束后，刘彻为霍去病在北阙甲地置骠骑幕府，卫青表面劝说外甥搬家，其实心中醋坛已翻。





	谁占了霍家大宅 Who Took Over My House

“舅父，我不想搬家。”大将军幕府的花园里，霍去病耍赖地坐在地上。  
“去病，你已经年满二十，再和舅父住一起，周围人会说闲话，对你不好。”卫青俯身，试图像少年时一般单手拉起地上坐着的人，不料从前的少年如今已长成明眸皓齿的健壮青年，卫青不仅没能成功将人拉起来，一不留神还被带着扑倒在青年的身上。  
“我不管别人说什么，我只要和舅父在一起。”青年抬起头，晶亮的眼睛望向而立之年的男人，目光中尽是坚决。  
“可是那宅子是陛下为你置办的，你不去住，会拂了陛下的好意。”说这话的时候，卫青很犹豫，试着尽量不去看青年那双与自己相似度颇高的黑眸。  
霍去病哼笑一声：“舅父可知，他将那新宅置于未央宫外，安得什么好心肠？不过是要将我金屋藏娇罢了。”  
听到金屋藏娇，卫青皱了皱眉，神色间黯淡下来。  
霍去病继续趁热打铁：“舅父，您就不想知道，我搬过去后，每晚会是如何入睡的？”  
青年靠过来，在他耳边吹气：“您真的不想知道，外甥是如何一边想着您的样子，一边被您的陛下锁在榻上，翻过来覆过去地折腾——”  
“不要再说了。”卫青打断他的话，呼吸也变得急促。  
“我偏要说。不仅是晚上，白天也……唔嗯……”霍去病水汪汪的一双眼睛突然睁大，话语被身上人以吻封缄。  
“真拿你没办法。”一吻终了，卫青宠溺地望着身下的弱冠青年。  
“办法是有的。”青年喘息着呢喃，“您在这里抱我，我就搬家。”  
“在这？”卫青环顾四周，这可是幕府的后院，随时都可能有人经过。  
“进屋也行。”不给人反驳的机会，青年单手勾住身上人的脖颈，温热的唇再度贴了上去。  
**

说是进屋，其实是给对方一个台阶下。骠骑将军知道，大将军是绝对羞于在人前表达爱意的，刚才那个霸道的吻，也不过中了自己的激将法。  
即使是摸到卧室门的这一小截儿路，霍去病也没有放开对方相接的唇齿。  
红漆木门被砰地一脚踢开。完全不需要适应光线的二人，眼中只有近在咫尺的彼此。  
残存的理智让卫青不忘合上身后的门，但是立刻就被已有些不耐烦的青年带领着，熟门熟路地往大将军榻上倒去。  
这孩子，在茫茫塞外能引领千军万马长途奔袭，如今这般轻车熟路却只领着自己一个，卫青心中不免生出许多自豪感，遂俯低身去，认真地，不断加深吻的力度。  
霍去病唇齿间溢出满足地呻吟，羽睫微微轻颤翕动，黑瞳中精光散去，余下仿似秋水一般的情动，宛如大漠一般的迷茫。  
是时候继续往下。  
常服的系带很容易就被抽离，丝质的衣襟自动滑散开来，露出被沙漠日光染得微显铜色的年轻肌肤，和常年骑射留下的一条条纹路精细的腠理。  
卫青将唇髭抵上青年的脖颈儿，沿着锁骨渐渐滑向胸膛，听着霍去病由于自己的吻而咯咯笑着闹痒，望着他的双眼渐渐泛起迷离的水光。  
这是从小到大，像个小尾巴一样跟着自己，总是拿崇拜的眼神望着自己，笑起来像一朵好看的向阳花的小外甥。这是毫无保留地，把全身心交到他手上的俊美青年。这是他曾经承诺，此生一定要爱惜呵护的珍宝——哪怕是如今，要自己心头剜肉，忍痛割爱，同陛下分享这份珍宝。  
男人心中一阵刀割。也许，霍去病不搬家，对自己来说是个正确的选择。

沿着优美的线条一路向下吻去，不带一丝赘肉的腿间，草丛中的雀儿已然苏醒，大方地朝面前的男人炫耀着它的阳刚之美。  
温柔的吻落下，温暖的唇齿包裹住欲望之源，随之而来的是青年毫不掩饰的情恸。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”霍去病大口地喘息，敏感的身体仿佛砧板上的一条鱼，随着卫青的动作不停上下挺动。  
口中动作不停，卫青伸出一根手指，摸索着探入霍去病身后，那里坐落着令人缠眷的温柔之乡。  
青年用小臂撑勾起上身，与这幅充满力量的身体不甚相符的俊俏容颜斜望着卫青，眼角满含春色，口中发出高亢的呻吟，鼓励男人继续。  
一指，两指，三指……  
“呃……可以……了，进来吧。”霍去病难耐地仰头。  
三下五除二扯去衣带，丝袍常服随即滑落到地上，二人坦承相见，卫青腿间早已肿胀挺立。  
霍去病伸了一只脚，覆上那里，用脚趾挑逗着卫青的欲望。  
这一刻，大将军头脑中唯一清醒的那根弦，崩然断裂。  
“舅父……轻点儿……”霍去病皱眉，咬牙承受着卫青一寸寸地挺进，冷汗自身下人的额间一点一点地渗出来。  
好不容易全部顶进去，二人同时松了一口气。卫青保持着深埋的姿势停住不动，一双唇不断在霍去病唇上安慰式地来回亲吻，一只手抚上前端爱怜地挑逗，另一只手在他胸前乳樱处煽风点火，试图重新挑起身下人的欲火。  
“嗯……舅父还是老样子……不说情话的实干派……”望着在自己身上到处忙碌的人，霍去病忍痛失笑，不过腿间的雀儿总算在卫青的抚触之下，成功地再次抬起头来。  
“疼的话就说。”卫青慢慢地开始抽动，他确实不擅于说那些情人间的私房话，虽然知道外甥从来不会喊疼，但是还是最好提醒对方，以防万一自己伤到他。  
“不疼……嗯……舅父继续。”这孩子果然不出所料，这么回复他。  
卫青逐渐加快了速度，身下人的呻吟很快由闷哼变得宛转。眉间的痛苦散去，取而代之的是无限欢愉。霍去病的身体渐渐染上绯红，二人之间的性事开始如鱼得水。  
“喜欢吗？”一手将霍去病的左腿腿弯抵在肩上，另一手撑住榻，卫青不停地在身下人的后穴里进出，寻找刺激着他的敏感点。  
“舅父的那里……嗯……太大了……”被顶到兴奋的源头，霍去病全身颤栗，一下下承受着卫青的冲击。  
“需要我停下来吗？”卫青放缓了节奏。  
“不要停……给我……”感受到男人的抽离，霍去病急切地攀住卫青坚实的后背，留下几行指甲抓痕，“我想要……舅父的全部。”  
卫青重新覆下来，再度加快节奏，霍去病随着他的律动开始忘情地呻吟，挺立的前端渐渐渗出透明的粘液。  
“舅父别碰……前面……哈啊……”卫青将手附上那青涩嫩芽，刚撩拨两下，只听霍去病大喊着“要去了”，前端喷出汩汩浊液，洒在小腹、胸间，最远的几滴喷到了下颚上。  
身下人后穴跟着一阵猛缩，绞着男人的精关。卫青知道高潮后的痛苦，便不再忍耐，拔离那温柔乡，低吼着尽数射在霍去病麦色的小腹上。

“别走了好不好。”情事过后，卫青一手环过身边人，嗅着他发间连苏合香也掩盖不去的，只属于大漠日晒的气味。  
“舅父怎么改主意了？”霍去病靠在卫青身旁，将额头抵在他坚实的肩上。  
“我好像离不开你了。”卫青在霍去病唇上落下一吻。  
“放心吧，我会一直陪着您，不离不弃。”这是卫青听过的，来自外甥的最甜蜜的情话。  
**

晚间，未央宫外霍府门口，出现了三个鬼鬼祟祟的总角少年。为首一人与霍宅主人骠骑将军拥有八分相似的容颜——霍光拎着一大串钥匙，身后跟着打扮成平民百姓的太子刘据，和用帽子遮住金发、亦步亦趋的小帅哥日磾一起，偷偷溜出了未央宫。


End file.
